classic little fairy tale with a twist
by ariel cullen
Summary: bellas a princess age 7 in begining. edwards a prince age 7 1/2 in begining. what happens when vampiers work in the castle. what happens when there forced together for a week will young love blossem.im not good at summeries.itsbetterthenit seems.
1. here we go

CHAPTER. 1

On are way

Once Upon a Time there lived a beautiful princess. She had every thing she wanted. A loving family was her most prized possession. Her name was Princess-

Isabella, come down stairs, our carriage will be here soon." Called my mama.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." I called back down to her. I closed my book and put on my best dress just as mama instructed. It was a light blue dress that flows out from the waistline down. It came to my shins, papa had the dress man shorten it 'cause I would trip over all my long dresses. I liked it 'cause now I can run around the gardens, and hopefully find out what I saw running behind me yesterday. All I caught was a pair of dazzling green eyes and a tuft of messy bronze hair before my personal helper (I don't like to call them slaves 'cause its mean) told me to come in for dinner. I put on my black ballet shoes grabbed my lavender coat and ran downstairs.

"Oofff. Ouch." Was what I said when I smacked into the mean helper man that always scared me.

"What's the hurry little Isabella." I shivered as he looked me in the eyes. His eyes were a bright crimson color he hand sandy hair and a silver crescent shape scar on his neck. I ran off towards the carriage, I could hear him laughing as I retreated.

"Oh, there you are dear. Come on were going to be late." With that we got in the carriage and the mean helper man took the reigns and we headed off towards the Cullen castle.


	2. Arrival

CHAPTER.2

Arival

A.N. hey I found out how to put up author notes. This chapter is longer than the last so enjoy.

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own the twilight Sega. oh how I wish I do.

We rode for what seemed like an hour but my mama told me it was because I was nervous and that we'd only been on the road for 10 minutes. Not once did I look outside the window knowing very well that the mean helper man- who's name is really James (OH NO NOT JAMES)-drives like a mad man. I was so relieved when we arrived. The mean helper man helper man helped my mama out after my papa was out. I could hear people talking outside.

"Welcome, it's nice to see you again." Said a woman's voice.

"Yes, Charles, Renee, but were is little Isabella. We would love to meet her. Right Edward." Said a mans kind voice. No response he must have nodded or spoke to quietly for my to hear.

"Yes, of course. She's just a little shy." I heard some one chuckle at what ma mama said.

"James would you help Isabella out of the carriage." Said my papa.

"Of course your majesty." I imagined him bowing to my father and walking towards me just thinking of him sent shivers down my spine so imagine my reaction when he opened the door to our white carriage and stuck his hand out for me to use as support. I decided I'd rather get in trouble than touch his ice cold hand(another clue to what James is) again. So I crept around him but when I got off the last step I tripped over my own two feet. _Oh no_. I thought as I prepared to hit the ground AGAIN, but instead a pair of arms caught me around the waist.

"Are you alright." Said the most beautiful, velvety smooth, voice I had ever heard. I nodded yes not looking at my savior not wanting to risk more embarrassment for I knew I was blushing like a tomato. Then I remembered his arms around my waist and looked at down at them locked tight so I couldn't get free without some force applied. I blushed even deeper and said,

"Um, would you mind letting me go." I heard what I assumed to be both are parents chuckle and he blushed as deep as me when he realized he was still holding me, he seemed -for reasons unknown- reluctant but did as I asked (can you guess why he doesn't seem to want to let her go-wink-wink). When he released his arms I got this weird feeling in my gut that I've never felt before.

"Isabella, your parents want you inside. Yours to boy." James said rather harshly.

"Watch your tongue servant." The boy replied with same amount of acid. He took my hand and pulled me towards the Cullen castle.

"That was mean." I told him.

"He was mean." The boy stated. I giggled, he looked at me funny like he was confused.

"Whats so funny." He asked.

"I call him the mean helper man, but his name is James. He scares me." I confess.

"Ah, there you are, sorry we left. We thought you two might want some privacy." The boy blushed and releases my hand. I had forgotten I was holding it.

"Yes, well I believe some introduction are accorded for. I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, and our children, Emmett(17),Alice(1), and you've already met Edward." I blush at the memory of him catching me. Then I notice two other people.

"Who are they." I ask.

"These are my adopted children. There parents died in the last war. The Hales were great people. But lets not dwindle on the past. This is Jasper(1) and this is Rosalie(16 ½), she's betrothed to Emmett." Carlisle said.

"What does be-be- that word you he said what does it mean.

"They all chuckle except Alice and Jasper who probably didn't know what we were talking about. Edward was the one to answer me.

"Betrothed means that there gonna get married and have babies and kiss a lot." Edward said then making kissey faces at Emmett and Rosalie. Two things happened next, one Rosalie blushed beat red, and two Emmett chased after Edward who was laughing almost as hard as me. Edward looked back at Emmett and said, "You cant catch me!" Emmett's eyes widen as he shouted,

"Edward watch out!" All I remember is Edward looking forward at me with a look of horror on his face as he crashed into me. Than everything went black.

A.N. oh no there's a little cliffy there. Like I promised its longer. Yah. Umm … oh yeah five reviews for next chapter. Until next time.

Ariel Cullen


	3. IT CHAP 3

Chapter 3.

"IT"

AN: HEY IM BACK SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT YOU KNOW WRITERS BLOCK AND ALL. Anyone who hasn't experienced it I hope you never have to it sucks, anyway enough of my babbling. ON WITH THE SHOW… ER, STORY.

Epov

'Oh no, oh no, oh no, this is all my fault. I should have looked were I was going.'

I was sitting by my bed, which was now occupied by Isabella.

"Edward." My mom, as I call her, said. See all of us are adopted because, well, Queen Esme, aka, my mom cant have children.

"Edward," she repeated "you know the physician ( AN: I THINK THAT'S WHAT THEY CALLED DOCTERS BACK THEN) said she needs to be left alone right now. She has a nasty concussion."

I winced as she said this; I was on the brink of tears when I remembered something that made me angry.

"Really, then why was that servant, James, up here." I fumed. Just remembering it made angrier.

(Flashback)

I was walking to my room to see if Isabella was awake yet.

She's going to hate me now, I thought. Just suck it up and walk in there, you need to tell her how sorry you are, and then she can say she never wants to see you again. I convinced myself, but as I got to the door I stopped. I heard a male voice but I couldn't quit make it out.

Nobody's supposed to be in there, and were was the swans servant James. I was curious who was in there with Isabella so I snuck up to the door, which was slightly ajar, and peeked in.

My jaw hit the floor and I struggled not to yell an attack the figure over Isabella.

WHATS HE DOING! I mentally yelled.

James was over Isabella, leaning down; it looked like he was going to kiss her. But at last minute he slid his head up and kissed her forehead.

A wave of emotions I've never felt, before, together washed over me. Nauseated, weirded out, and … could it be anger, no fury, pure fury towards James, no "IT" as he slid his disgusting mouth down to Isabella's ear.

I concentrated really hard to her what he was whispering to her.

"My dear sweat Isabella. Soon you will be mine. We will be together soon my love, don't you worry."IT said. "Are time apart is but a small price to pay.

Then he got up and left through the other entrance.

I was thinking of who much I wanted to kill him and not knowing why when Isabella stirred and winced. I forgot, for the time being about IT and went to the angel in my bed.

(End flashback)

" EDWARD!" I was broke out o my reverie by my mother's frantic voice

"Dear, are you okay" if only she knew I thought.

"Yes mommy I'm fine. When will Isabella wake up?" my mom still looked worried but let the matter drop.

"The physician said tomorrow morning at the latest. You should probably go to bed. It's getting late"

I nodded my head and shuffled down the hall suddenly feeling very sleepy.

I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and waited till dreams flooded my head.

A.N. there it is if you reviewed thank you. Thanks to everyone who gave me advice ill use all those one way or another.

Any ways my dad bought me a computer and t should be here soon. Also only 3-4 weeks of school left for me so update may be awhile, but I'll try and get it up soon. Plllleeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeee R&R!


	4. FORBIDDEN LOVE PREVIEW

Forbidden Love

Original story

By

Mersediez Szabo

(PREVIEW)

A.N. ok so this is a preview of an original story I wrote, its not a fanfiction, but if you want ill throw in some characters from twilight or something. Don't worry ill update my stories soon I just have to get threw these two projects and I should have them up at latest when my Christmas break starts. Anyways enjoy xd.

Chapter 1. Welcome to my life, my hell (Preview)

"Briiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg" I covered my ears at the sound of the school bell. I got my stuff and practicly ran out the door, leaving behind the sound of excieted chatter and giddy girls all excieted about are two week spring break. I walked outside and embraced my torture sentence, the sun.

Let me explain. My name is Juliet My-er. I was adopted when I was five, or at least that's how old I looked, and given a new name completely since, well I have absolutely NO memories whatsoever of before I was found that day in winter, half dead under the sakura tree.

(Flash back 9 years ago)

~3rd person POV~

There was a couple that was recently married; walking threw a forest of out of season fullyblossumed sakura trees. The pinkish blossoms mixing with the falling snow.

The man was telling his wife that the cheery blossom tree was supposedly the "tree of the vampire". As the couple walked hand in hand, laughing about how vampires aren't real and how stupid it was that some people believed that something so beautiful such as a sakura tree could represent the demons called vampires, a scream suddenly pierced the approaching night. The young couple, curious, ran in the direction of the scream.

There was a small crowd loosely crowded around one of the sakura trees by the waterfall, under the tree, lying unconscious in her own blood, was a little girl no older than 4 or 5 with 5 claw marks etched deep and far down her back. She was wearing a small skirt and a strapless top that revealed a good portion of her stomach, all the material seemed to be wolf fur. She was breathing heavily with her long Wight, black hair strewn across her face so no one could her features.

Paramedics arrived and moved to load the girl into the ambulance. One of the paramedics asked if the parents or guardian was here. The woman from the young married couple stepped forward.

"My name is Chelsea My-er, and this is my husband Rob. Were not her parents or guardians, but if it's ok with you we would like to take responsibility for her until her parents are found."

The paramedic thought over this while the girl was being put on life-support.

"Ok, Mrs. My-er, go in the back with the girl, your husband your husband can come upfront with me." With that they all got in and took off toward the nearest hospital, with the sirens blaring.

a.n. ok that's the preview. Let me know if you like it and think I should continue and post it on fan fiction. I promise ill try and get the next chapter up soon Kay. So please don't kill me. While im here … new moon rocked!!! I loooved the movie but hated how they ended it. I mean I have no problem with it but I think im almost deaf because of all protesting at the end. I can't wait for eclipse, also another one ive been waiting for is the lightning thief I suggest you guys read it its really good! Anyways bye for now.


	5. Awakening

CHAPTER 4

AWAKENING

A.N. MERRY CHRISTMAS! ^_^ ive already kept you waiting long enough. The explanation of why it took me so long is at the bottom. Now to the story.

( BPOV)

_We will be together soon my love. The time we spend apart is just a small price to pay…_

My eyes shot open. My breathing hard. I placed my hand on sweat drenched brow as I took deep gulps of air. _That dream what was it?_

I still had it fresh in my mind…

( Dream)

Black. That's all I could see. Then I saw something lying on what appeared to be the floor. I moved over to it to see what it was. Once I got close enough I could see what it was and I wish I hadn't. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I couldn't talk; I couldn't move all I could do was stand there and look at horror before me. I was staring at an older version of myself, lying on the supposed floor of the blackness, withering and thrashing in pain. She had a gruesome bite mark on her neck that was oozing blood. But what scared me the most was the blood red eyes staring strait at me, with those horrible words echoing threw my head. _We will be together soon my love. The time we spend apart is just a small price to pay…_

_(_End dream)

Knock,knock,knock! I was jerked back into reality.

" Wh-who is it?" I called.

"It's me dear." I recognized the voice to be my mothers.

"Come in." the door opened and my mother and Esme walked in.

"Oh good your awake." My mother ran to the bed and hugged me. She pulled back and looked over at Esme. That's when I noticed the little figure of a boy clutching at the skirt of his mothers dress.

"Well, were going to feed the babies. Be good you to." With that Esme pushed Edward forward some and her and my mother left the room, closing the door gently behind them.

" Ed-"

"Bella im sooooooooooo sorry! You must hate me I- I didn't mean to, I- I just couldn't stop in time!" I giggled. He looked up from the floor he had been staring at and looked at me. His eyes were wide and his moth ajar.

"It's not funny! Why are you laughing?" I just laughed even harder at the look on his face. His cheeks were puffed out in a pout and were tinted red with either anger or embarrassment. When I finally stopped laughing I got of the bed and walked over to him.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault." He was about to protest but I noticed he had his hand behind his back like he was hiding something.

"What's that?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing!" he said quickly while shoving his hand further behind his back.

"Your hiding something what is it?"

"Nothing." I didn't believe him. I reached forward to try and grab but he leaned back and we ended up falling backward.

"Got it I said sitting up." I looked at Edward who was on the floor blushing like crazy; I was sitting on top of him because when we fell I landed on top. I stood up and sat down on my bed looking at the object in my hand.

"y-your mom said it was your birthday today sooo…"

"This is for me?" I ask, shocked.

"Mmhmm." He nods his head shyly. I run over to him and give him a big hug and a kiss on the check like I see my mommy do to daddy when he gives her something. I walk over to the mirror and put on the necklace he had given me. It had a gold chain and a tiny pink crystal hart hanging from it. In the mirror I could see Edward blushing like crazy. I turn around and put the back of my hand to his forehead.

"Do you have a fever or something?" I ask, but right then the door opens and my mother pops her head in.

"Isabella, Edward, come downstairs. Everyone's waiting." I only have one thought in my head as I walk down stairs and remember my last birthday. _Oh no_

A.N. im soooooooooo sorry it took me sooo long but I got sick at my banquet with 102 temp, missed the last day of school, and was sick all summer break, then I was kept out of school for like a month maybe 3 and was in and out of the hospital, getting blood tests, IV'S, and I found out im very afraid of those heart monitors I completely freaked out when I heard the beeping. Then when I finally got back into school I head sooo much work to catch up on. But here I am at last again im soooo sorry. Feel free to yell at me for my keeping you waiting.


End file.
